The present invention relates to a new and distinct Heucherella plant, botanically known as x Heucherella and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HEUPIRE030’.
The new Heucherella is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new long-flowering Heucherella plants that are winter hardy.
The new Heucherella plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Heuchera sanguine identified as code number 083-0063, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Tiarella hybrid ‘Pink Skyrocket’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,382 as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heucherella plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in May, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heucherella plant by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands since September, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Heucherella plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.